


my sparrow blue

by Sway



Category: SOKO 5113 | SOKO München
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Würdest du was machen lassen?”

  “Plastische Chirurgie?” fragte Max um die Zahnbürste herum. “Nur über meine Leiche. Und selbst dann nicht.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fic spielt nach "Entfaltet" und der Titel ist aus "Black Beauty" von Lana Del Rey.
> 
> bingo_de prompt "Zuhause"

Dominik betrachtete sich im bodentiefen Spiegel auf der Rückseite der Badezimmertür. 

Er wusste, dass er gut aussah. Er pflegte sein Aussehen, zog sich gut an. Nicht weil er sich etwas darauf einbildete, sondern einfach weil er Spaß daran hatte. Es gehört für ihn genauso dazu morgens einen Anzug anzuziehen wie sein Waffenholster anzulegen und den Dienstausweis in die Tasche zu stecken.

Doch nun stand er ohne all das da, war nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet. Er hatte etwas zugenommen dank des unregelmäßigen und oft nicht gesunden Essens. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich über den Bauch, kniff sich in die kleine Falte über dem Hosenbund.

Dann drehte er sich zur Seite und betrachte sich im Profil. Sein Hintern kam ihm auch nicht mehr so knackig vor.

“Soll ich euch zwei allein lassen?” Max steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein.

“Quatsch. Komm rein.” Dominik trat zur Seite und zog die Tür ganz auf.

“Darf ich fragen, was du da tust?” Max musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, wandte sich dann dem Waschbecken zu, um sich die Zähne zu putzen.

Dominik beobachtete Max im Spiegel. “Würdest du was machen lassen?”

“Plastische Chirurgie?” fragte Max um die Zahnbürste herum. “Nur über meine Leiche. Und selbst dann nicht.”

“Hm…,” gab Dominik mit einem nachdenklichen Nicken zurück. Erneut betrachtete er sich von der Seite, dann von vorn.

“Ich hoffe, dass sind nur Gedankenspiele,” sagte Max, nachdem er ausgespuckt hatte.

“Was? Ja… ich mein… vielleicht…”

“Ich verstehe. Dieses ganze Entfaltungszeugs…”

Dominik ließ die Schultern sinken. “Wir werden alle nicht jünger. In meinem Beruf muss ich fit sein. Was spricht dagegen, wenn man hier und da ein bißchen… nachhilft.”

“Ich werde mir die Risiken solch invasiver Eingriff verkneifen. Selbst etwas Simples wie etwa eine Botox-Injektion kann bleibende Schäden anrichten. Denk an Hitchcock.”

“Den Regisseur?”

“Den Mops.”

“Du vergleichst mich mit dem totgespritzen Mops von diesem Typen? Na danke auch.”

“Was ich sagen will ist….,” Max trat an Dominik heran und schlang die Arme um seine Taille. Mit sanftem Druck dreht er Dominik in Richtung Spiegel. “Jedweder Eingriff ist nicht ohne Risiko. Und du, mein Lieber, musst dir nicht die geringsten Sorgen machen. Wahrscheinlich würde ich dich ohnehin nicht mehr so attraktiv finden, wenn du etwas machen ließest.” Er ließ die Hand über Dominiks Bauch gleiten und hielt kurz vor dem Bund seiner Boxershort an. 

Dominik fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, aber für den Moment ignorierte er es. “Und du? Würdest du…?”

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht würd ich die Augen lasern lassen.”

“Der Doktor ohne seine sexy Brille?”

“Für dich trag ich sie weiter. Dann sehe ich zwar nichts mehr, aber dann muss eben mit den Händen...” Max ließ die Hand weiter gleiten und bahnte sich den Weg in Dominiks Unterwäsche. 

“Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst.” Dominik versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber Max’ Finger waren eine zu große Ablenkung.

“Dann muss ich es dir wohl zeigen,” gab Max mit verschmitztem Grinsen zurück.

Dominik nickte. “Am besten gleich hier. Es im Spiegel zu sehen, könnte zum Verständnis beitragen.

“Ich entdecke immer neue Seiten an dir, Nik.”

“Das will ich hoffen.” Dominik wand sich in Max’ Arm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. “Also… du wolltest mir etwas zeigen…”


End file.
